


Neon City Nights

by nauti



Category: One Piece
Genre: Complete, Fluff without Plot, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauti/pseuds/nauti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law is not going to get wet. He’s not going to swim in the ocean in the middle of January and he’s certainly not going in naked. But Luffy seems to have other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neon City Nights

 It wasn't a date - at least that's what Law was trying (and failing miserably) to tell himself as he's walking down the beach, hand linked with his long time friend, Luffy. He wasn't going to deny that he did have a small crush on the boy, but honestly he wasn't even sure if Luffy was into that kind of stuff. He has said he was asexual once a long time ago after hours of his friends trying to explain it to him, but Law wasn't aware of the extent. He didn’t know if Luffy was repulsed by sex or if he didn't like romance in general. Everything up until now was platonic love; at least, that's what Law thought. The holding hands, small kisses and random hugs were nothing more than a friendship thing.

  
Law snorts to himself and shakes his head with a fond expression. He glances to the side, his face basking in the sinking sun as it casts it's colorful rays of light over the ocean. The normally white sand has a pleasant orange hue to it and Law is suddenly glad that Luffy had decided to show up at his house hours ago and demand to take him to the beach. It's nice and relaxing here, Law thinks, he could understand why Luffy loves the place so much.

  
Luffy is practically skipping now, swinging their arms back and forth, wide grin on his face as he hums an old pirate song. Law can't recall the name, but he recognizes the tune because Luffy sings it as often as he could. Wearing a white t-shirt and shorts that have probably been worn for three straight days, the boy looks stunning. The dwindling light from the sun makes it seem like he's glowing and Law wouldn't doubt that he actually was.

  
Luffy looks up at the older man and grins. "We should go swimming!"

  
Law pauses, raising an eyebrow. Out of all the stupid things that come out of Luffy's mouth, that definitely what Law was least expecting, so he tries to downplay it. It's the middle of January and even if it's rather warm outside today, the sun was setting and the water was bound to be cold. The last thing Law wanted was to get wet and have to walk home like that. "You can't even swim." He deadpans.

  
"Yeah," Luffy ponders that for a moment before grinning up at him. "But you can! Plus, we can stay in the shallow parts or something like that."

  
"No, I can't." Law answers, and really, of all the times to fall for Luffy's puppy looks, this was not one of them. "You don't even have a swimsuit."

  
"We can make do." Luffy says like it's the simplest thing in the world and quite honestly, Law always had trouble following the idiot's thoughts.

  
"Luffy," He says and he is serious now because he is not going to get wet today if he has a say in it. "If you want to swim in the middle of January, then be my guest. I, however, don't want to get hypothermia and will gladly stay on the beach. Dry and warm."

  
Luffy pouts at him. "Eh?! You're so stingy, Law . . ." The boy lets go of his hand and crosses his arms over his chest. "Come on! Just this once?"

  
"No," He is _so_ not going swimming.

  
Luffy huffs and pouts even more. "Fine then, I'll go by myself." And suddenly Luffy is stripping off all his clothes, not even leaving his boxers. Law's brain doesn't even process what's happening until the now fully naked boy is running towards the ocean, jumping in the water and only leaving a pile of clothes in his wake.

  
Law gawks, sounds of protest leaving his mouth but no other words come out. He stares for a few more seconds as Luffy prances through the waves in all his naked glory and all Law could think was thank god there weren't any people around to witness this stupidity.

  
"Y-you moron!" Law finally shouts and god he's blushing. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

  
Luffy throws water at him as if it's going to reach him twenty feet away. The boy is grinning, still fully naked and couldn't care less about who sees him. "Ne, the waters not too bad, Law! You should come in with me!"

  
"Fuck no!" Law says back and Luffy's pout returns.

  
"'S not like anyone is here!" Damn, Luffy isn't going to let this go easily. "Why're you so shy, Law?"

  
"I'm not shy!" He snaps. "I-"

  
"Then come on! It's boring playing by myself!"

  
"No."

  
Luffy drops into a sit, slapping water everywhere. "No ones here! Please, Laww _wwwwww_?"

  
"Luffy," He warns, but he's losing this battle and he knows it. Luffy probably knows as well judging by the smirk that’s crawling on his lips.

  
"Asshole!" Luffy's still pouting and Law finally sighs because fighting is getting him nowhere. He knows if he keeps telling him no, he was going to hear about that 'one time law didn't go swimming with him' for months and as much as Law didn't want to get wet, he didn't want to hear Luffy whining about it either.

  
"Fine." He says and starts to strip, suddenly very self-conscious of his body. Luffy's grinning with him with a damn grin that practically screams I won! and Law really just wants to punch him in his beautiful face.

  
He walks towards the water and dips his foot in, quickly pulling it back out with a hiss. He glares at Luffy, "You said the water was fine!"

  
"It is!" Luffy laughs and splashes him with more of that damn freezing water.

  
"Fuck, Luffy!" He snaps because damn, he's already as cold as hell and he doesn't even want to be here right now. So, being the logical man he is, he kicks water back in a weak retaliation. He sighs, rolling his eyes and slowly goes deeper in the water, knowing the only way to help himself is get used to it.

 

Luffy laughs and sticks his tongue out like the child he is. "Bet you can't catch me!"

  
"Do you really want to take that bet?" Law says, raising an eyebrow. They're a smirk on his face because he’s already wet and freezing so he's going to make the most of this time with Luffy.

  
"Yeah!" And before Luffy can even run away, Law tackles him into the water so they're both submerged. He pulls the squirming, giggling mess out from under and tightens his grip and the boy tries to slip away from his grip. "Law! That's not fair, you cheated!"

 

"I did not," Law says and he dunks Luffy under the water again in a playful manner. "I won the bet by the way."

  
"Cheater!" Luffy accuses, but he's laughing so hard that Law knows he's not serious. "I didn't even get a chance to run away!"

  
"You never said anything about me giving you a chance to run away," Law states with a grin and Luffy goes suddenly limp in his arms, a wide grin on his face as he mutters under his breath.

  
"Okay," Luffy says and Law let’s him go, sending him splashing in the water with a yelp. Luffy pops right back up and even in small rays of sun, he can still see Luffy's brilliant smile. "This time, you gotta let me run first! Then you gotta try and catch me, ‘kay Law?"

  
"Alright," Law agrees because he knows he can still easily catch the boy.

  
"Yosh!" Luffy shouts and he's off with Law following close behind.

  
An hour later, it's dark out and Law is dragging his tired body out of the ocean and back onto the shore. He silently wonders how its possible for Luffy to run all over the beach and still be the bundle of energy that he always is because fuck, Law is tired and all he wants right now it a large bottle of beer and a nice warm shower.

  
He collapses on his back right next to his clothes and looks up at the stars. Moments later, Luffy is right next to him, threading his fingers through Law's and humming that old pirate song yet again. Law closes his eyes and sighs because this is nice; he could get used to this.

  
The humming stops and he can feel Luffy shifting around. The older man cracks open his eyes to look at the boy right as Luffy flings himself on top of the surgeon. Law lets out an ‘oof!’ as he’s crushed under the weight right as Luffy says, "Na, Law? Stay awhile?"

  
Law snorts, though it's hard with all 140 pounds of Luffy on his stomach. "Well I'm obviously not going anywhere, moron."

  
Luffy snickers and buries his head on Law's chest and suddenly Law realizes that, yeah, this was definitely a date.


End file.
